¿En quién piensas, Gokudera?
by nuriablackrose
Summary: Desde el momento en que despertaba hasta el momento en que se iba a dormir, la cabeza de Gokudera sólo pensaba en una única cosa: el décimo… ¿O no?


**Resumen:** Desde el momento en que despertaba hasta el momento en que se iba a dormir, la cabeza de Gokudera sólo pensaba en una única cosa: el décimo… ¿O no?

**Pareja**: Gokudera x Yamamoto.

**Advertencias**: Slash, yaoi; leve.

**Disclaimer**: NO, KHR no me pertenece. Si algún día me pertenece, seguro que notaréis ciertos cambios en las actitudes de ciertos personajes masculinos… ejem…

**¿En quién piensas, Gokudera?**

Desde el momento en que despertaba hasta el momento en que se iba a dormir, la cabeza de Gokudera sólo pensaba en una única cosa: el décimo.

Cuando despertaba y se incorporaba levemente para apagar el despertador; su primer pensamiento era si Tsuna no se habría quedado dormido; puesto que a veces le ocurría; igual que a Yamamoto. Ansioso, se levantaba, se duchaba y desayunaba en un tiempo récord. Al salir de casa cogía, cada día, no importaba el sol que hiciera, dos paraguas: el suyo, y el que tenía reservado para el décimo. Después de una leve cavilación, cogía un tercer paraguas, porque seguro que el imbécil de Yamamoto también se lo olvidaría.

Salía de casa y se iba a la casa de los Sawada sin un solo descanso; con excepción de la puntual parada en un cruce de caminos, en la que se encontraba con el estúpido fanático del béisbol. En aquél momento del día, le dedicaba un par de insultos; a los que el otro respondía con una risa despreocupada.

Juntos, llegaban frente a la casa, de la puerta de la cual salía el décimo, siempre con prisas. Le saludaba efusivamente, él les devolvía el saludo a ambos y se dirigían a la escuela Namimori, hablando de banalidades.

Al llegar, al décimo se le iluminaba la mirada al ver a Kyoko; por lo que Gokudera procuraba dirigir la mirada de Tsuna hacía la chica justo cuando entraban en la clase. Ella les saludaba a todos y entonces la única preocupación de Hayato era llevarse a Yamamoto de la zona, para darles intimidad.

Cuando les daban las notas de algún examen, Gokudera no se preocupaba nunca por las suyas. Al contrario, sabía de sobras que le había ido perfectamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto el profesor le daba la hoja de papel a Tsuna, él se le acercaba y comprobaba que, tal y como esperaba, había suspendido con una pésima nota. Dándole unos golpes en la espalda se ofrecía a darle clases particulares; y buscaba al idiota del béisbol con la mirada para invitarle también, puesto que sus notas se encontraban siempre a un radio de diez puntos de las del décimo (con excepción de las de educación física).

Si se encontraban a Hibari por el pasillo, cosa que ocurría frecuentemente, Gokudera se situaba enfrente del décimo para protegerle. Por supuesto, controlaba también la posición de Yamamoto, puesto que era conveniente tenerlo cerca si había algún tipo de peligro. Aún si éste estaba, él se situaba siempre al frente, delante incluso del guardián de la lluvia; porque… ¡porque él era la mano derecha del décimo! A él le correspondía estar siempre delante, encargándose de los peligros que acechaban.

Si iban a la casa del décimo, Gokudera era el primero en saludar a la madre de Tsuna, y a Reborn (aunque normalmente se lo encontraban en algún otro sitio; siempre de manera inesperada); y giraba rápidamente la cara, gracias a sus impresionantes reflejos, al ver a su hermana Bianchi. Al llegar a la habitación del décimo se encargaba de alejar la comida venenosa de su hermana incluso antes de que el décimo pudiera verla; para más seguridad (algún día, estaba seguro, su hermana inventaría algún tipo de comida que envenenara a través de la vista…). En aquél momento solía llegar Haru, siempre molestando con sus idioteces. Gokudera intentaba echarla, pero Yamamoto siempre le pedía que se calmara e invitaba a Haru a sentarse con ellos. El décimo nunca se oponía; y sólo por eso Hayato toleraba su presencia.

Normalmente, después de esta escena, llegaban la vaca estúpida y I-pin; y Gokudera tenía que echar al estúpido de Lambo o lanzar a la chica por la ventana si parecía estar a punto de estallar. Cuando los críos se marchaban, Hayato podía respirar tranquilo, y dedicarse a ayudar al décimo, y a Yamamoto, con los exámenes de recuperación. Él solía explicar cuidadosamente la teoría, antes de ilustrarla con algún ejemplo práctico. Cuando les tocaba a ellos aplicar la teoría, Gokudera tenía que explicársela un par de veces más al décimo, y ayudarle. A Yamamoto, por supuesto, le ignoraba. ¡El décimo tenía prioridad! Pero éste solía escucharle atentamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y entendía las explicaciones más rápidamente que Tsuna.

Finalmente, se despedían de los demás y se dirigían a su casa. ¿Qué quién? Él y el imbécil de Yamamoto, por supuesto. Sin embargo, al llegar al cruce de caminos en el que se encontraban por las mañanas, no se separaban. Andaban juntos un par de calles y llegaban a un solitario parque. Tenían la costumbre de sentarse en un gran tobogán de plástico rojo hasta que el cielo se volvía del rojo al negro de la noche. ¿Qué por que? Bueno pues… pues… Porque, claro está, él y Yamamoto eran miembros importantes de la familia de Tsuna, y era necesario que pasaran tiempo juntos para coordinarse y entenderse; y así proteger mejor al décimo…

Durante el rato que pasaban juntos, contemplando la luz rojiza que, en el horizonte, chocaba con los nubarrones bajos, no decían nada. A Gokudera le parecía especialmente bonito contemplar como el sol se escondía a lo lejos; y de niño siempre había pensado que contemplaría cada anochecer al lado de su novia, cuando creciera.

Cuando el sol, finalmente, desaparecía sin mayor rastro que una fina línea roja allá donde alcanzaban a ver sus ojos; Yamamoto se inclinaba hacia a él suavemente y le besaba los labios. Gokudera pensaba y pensaba en la razón en porqué lo hacían. Es decir, ¿qué beneficio tenía aquello para la familia? Al llegar a la conclusión de que de poco servía, le ponía una mano en el pecho a su compañero para alejarlo; pero éste siempre la cogía, entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Hayato, le colocaba una mano en la nuca y profundizaba el beso.

En aquel momento, a Gokudera no le quedaba más remedio que dejar de pensar y entregarse. Entregarse porque le gustaba, le encantaba que Yamamoto hubiera estado a su lado todo el día, aguantando sus cambios de humor y el escándalo que montaba; le encantaba que Yamamoto no despegara los ojos de su nuca cada vez que se giraba; le encantaba que sonriera cuando le insultaba; le encantaban los ratos que pasaban, los dos solos, contemplando el ocaso. Y, más que nada, le encantaban los besos que se daban en su sitio favorito, al anochecer.

Y, al separarse, cuando Yamamoto le acompañaba hasta su casa, cogidos de la manos, le decía adiós suavemente y le daba un beso, el último del día; Gokudera se daba cuenta que había pasado un pequeño rato de su día sin pensar en el décimo Vongola, y que, extrañamente, aquél era el momento del día que más le había gustado y que con más ansias había estado esperando.

…….

Un fic corto que relata la relación de Yamamoto y Gokudera tal y como es y tal y como el autor se olvidó de contárnosla…

Seguramente escribiré algún otro fic de esta pareja; puesto que me encanta.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Amenazas de muerte? Por favor, presionad este pequeño botón; sí, el que dice ¡Review!


End file.
